Like a Bat
by Swin9
Summary: Voldemort knows how to fly, and he's not the only one. But maybe he never really understood why he's able to do it. From HP7, chapter 30: "With a tingle of horror, Harry saw in the distance a huge, bat-like shape flying through the darkness towards the perimeter wall."


Hope you'll like it! :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all that world is not mine. I'm only having fun. All the thanks to you, J. .

Note: English is not my first language... so, I'm sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

 _ **Like a bat**_

 _With a tingle of horror, Harry saw in the distance a huge,_

 _bat-like shape flying through the darkness towards the perimeter wall.*_

 _. . ._

Your battle has begun.

But it had already begun when Albus begged you, or perhaps even when Lily's green eyes left life, or earlier when the Black Mark started to shine on your skin.

You move in the dark.

You meet Minerva, she's alone: you understand that she saw Potter.

You try to make her reveal where he is now.

Only Merlin knows how much you need to talk to him.

It's the only thing that matters to you, by now.

But how could she believe you?

You feel dirty, useless, tired.

A blood-sucking that has lost its prey.

She assaults you.

You defend yourself, you cannot let that she stops you.

You try not to damage her, you cannot let that she gets hurt.

Other professors arrive: your colleagues, who don't hesitate to attack you.

Your heart tightens in pain.

How did you endure their disappointed, angry and hurt looks for so long?

And moreover, on the other side, Voldemort's suspicion and the Death Eaters' jealousy?

Not being able to tell the truth was your real torture.

You've always been half-done, neither meat nor fish, nor bird nor mouse.

An outcast, an excluded, a loner.

. . .

 _Oh, Albus, why did you leave me like that?_

. . .

Minerva's words resonate in your ears. They're full of resentment, full of hatred.

"Coward", she shouted. "Coward", she called you.

You stop.

That's enough.

You don't want to fight anymore. It doesn't make sense anymore.

You start looking for a way out.

But Hogwarts, your only shelter, your safe cave, doesn't want to give you any help: even the castle has turned its back on you, even your house is disgusted by the filthy shadow of a man you have become.

The moon enters with its rays through a window.

You look at it, fascinated.

The night has always been your only faithful friend.

Suddenly, you remember Voldemort's words.

"It takes a great power", he had said with haunted eyes, "to challenge the laws of nature".

You also remember the question you asked Albus after that, when you had discovered that he was able to fly too. You remember his worried look, his eyes begging you to never try.

You had pleased him, as you always did. Yet, now he's gone and you have already kept too many promises.

You throw yourself against the window.

The glass breaks against your body, splitting into a thousand shiny pieces.

But no one hurts you.

It's your heart that remains marked: you feel it crumbling, breaking endless times.

The fall you were waiting for doesn't come.

. . .

 _I'm flying._

. . .

That's it. You have finally discovered that secret neither Albus nor Voldemort had wanted to reveal to you.

Neither power nor magic: in order to fly you had to loss something important.

And you just realized you had lost - yourself.

You have lost your trust, your desire to fight, your will to live.

Thus, now you can widen your black wings, cross the dark sky like a blind, without worrying about anything.

You can go to meet death and be like a bat.

. . .

 _ **Fine**_

* * *

Note: * Quote from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, chapter 30 "The Sacking of Severus Snape"

* * *

 **Note: !Read ONLY if you want some sort of explanation!**

Some readers ask me for it, but you don't _have_ to read it.

We know, from the HP books, only that Voldemort can fly (it's mention in several parts), as well as Snape, from the chapter of the DH (where the quote in the beginning come from).

This is my explanation for what is necessary to fly.

I think Voldemort believed he was able to fly because he was powerful, instead he could because he lost his humanity. Instead, Dumbledore didn't dare to try because he was afraid to find if he could and what that would means. But obviously he could, as he had lost his innocence.

Snape in this bit was finally tired and cornered, he didn't have any other way out, so he tried to fly, and managed… for what he had lost.

Very sad indeed.


End file.
